User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Worst to Best Roleplayers (Season 1)
Hey guys! Season 1 was great! 10/10 for me, personally. I loved the drama, action, interactions, development, and the winner! Now, I will be giving my full analysis on each char after and how well I think everyone did as their character. HERE WE GO! THE NOT SO GOOD PEOPLE ---- 16. Leshawna Leshawna was unfortunately a fodder this season. But I felt bad that she got eliminated so early. Tyman618 hardly said anything and all Tyman said was, "What's up girl?" to Lindsay. She was eliminated in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, at 14th place. Honestly, there's nothing else to say. 15. Samey The canon type Samey is #2 on my rankings...but all this Samey would do is say "Hey Lindsay", due to the fact that Maria's first language not being English. This was the quote of the season, obviously. She didnt last long, as she was eliminated in Volleybrawl, at 15th place. She will be remembered, at I'm glad she's returning. 14. Dave Dave was so...bland this season. No offence, Finn, but you should work on his character. He only lasted one episode, said like 4 lines-ish and that's it. However, the only reason why he is higher than Leshawna and Samey is because he appeared the last two episodes, and got a bit interesting, and he was a good interaction-type person for the practice of Trials and Triva-lations. He's coming back next sason, and I'm curious how he will place. 13. Scarlett Yeah, Scarlett didn't too terribly much, either. All she pretty much did that was drama involved was the tiebreaker between her and Lindsay. Well, it was a dramatic that night, and that was when TDIFan909 went a bit nuts and then we had to ban her/him for a month. Anyways, Scarlett didn't do much, and I want her to return sometime. 12. Heather Heather pretty much floated her way to the merge. She didn't to terribly much, other than saying a few lines here and there. Heather was just of...there this season. I wish Heather would've had a little bit of a bigger part like in the season she's competed in. I noticed her the most in The Super Wi-Fi Spies, for as she was eliminated in that episode at 10th place. I hope bald Heather will be interesting in Season 2. 11. Dawn Dawn was a fodder this year. I didn't seem to notice her to terribly much, until her elimination in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. Sure, she had her alliance between me and her, but I think the only other person she interacted with was Tyler, who let's face it has interactions with everyone. Hopefully she can redeem herself in another season. THE GOOD PEOPLE ---- 10. Scott Yeah guys all mad at me for this one. This is where it got hard. Very hard. Scott lasted the shortest out of this bunch, at 12th place in Topple on the Luck Players. His roleplayer did a VERY GOOD job at roleplaying him. It's just that Scott didn't last long enough to come up higher on the list. I'm pretty positive he'll be higher up in Season 2. I'm sorry if I ranked him too low. ;_; 9. Cody Cody did solid for the first half of the season...and then kind of went out of character. First he betrays an alliance with someone he was good friends with, and then starts having this relationship with Sky all of a sudden. I had no idea he was going to make it to the final 6, but I'm glad he did. Clue for #8: A canon finalist. Category:Blog posts